


The time Marks insecurities gets the better of him

by MajaTheWriter



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, GOT7 - Freeform, Hidden Relationship, Insecure Mark, Insecurity, Jinyoung loves Mark, Light Angst, M/M, Mark & Jinyoung cuddling, Mark crying, Markjin, Markjin relationship, Minor mention of the other members, Skinship, bodyshaming, bts - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajaTheWriter/pseuds/MajaTheWriter
Summary: The time a fan makes Mark feel insecure about his body, and Jinyoung is there to convice him otherwise.





	The time Marks insecurities gets the better of him

Everyone always thought that Mark was too thin. The fans would always tell him that he has to eat more, that he looks thin, pale and unhealthy. But what they didn´t know was that Mark was one of the members who ate the most. And even though he tried to put on weight by also choosing the unhealthy route it simply did not bring him luck. Therefore, he would always wear thick oversized hoodies to cover his thin body. The only people who saw his true frame was the other members and his family. At times when they first debuted the other members also thought Mark had a problem, they also thought he looked unhealthy. But over time they came to realize that this was simply how Mark looked, and there is nothing to do about it. 

There was one though who loved Marks slim frame, his pale body, his vampire teeth, his cute smile and his massive appetite. There was one who has always loved Mark for exactly who he was, the shy, cuddly and giggly guy he was. Jinyoung loved Mark for all he is. To him Mark is a pure sweet angel, and not long ago he finally became his angel. As Jinyoung finally gather the courage to confess his feelings to him. When he did Mark simply leaped forward, and hugged him tightly exhaling hard, as if a whole mountain of bricks was lifted of his shoulders. When they finally pulled apart Mark looked down shyly, and Jinyoung simply reached forward, tilting his head slightly, and kissed his cheek quickly. 

The other members quickly caught on and Jaebum only told them to keep it lowkey, as no fans or the company was allowed to know. Therefore, the often kept the skinship to a minimum, as well as the overall interaction on stage, to minimize the risk of letting their secret lose. They only naturally started doing this after they got together because now they were fully aware of the touching, hugging and holding hands. whereas before it just seems to happen without them noticing. And even though the kept all the shared affection for each other for when they got back to the dorms, didn´t mean that they never had any skinship. Jinyoung still always called Mark to stand near him, and he still smiled at him as if he was looking at the love of his life. which in reality he was. There were just some days where Mark wished he could just hug Jinyoung in public, without any reason. Or on the harder days like at a physically draining concert, or at practice, or like today at a fan meeting where Mark felt insecure about his body, because some fan told him she was disappointed and hurt because it looked like he was getting thinner, and that he hid too much under the oversized hoodies. 

When he came home that day exhausted he immediately slumped down onto the couch in the living room while the others scattered off to the bathroom and their shared bedrooms. He sighed and closed his eyes trying to forget the disappointment he had been to his fans. He really wished he could do something about it, but he knew that eating would not help. He was pulled out of his concerns, when he felt a familiar body settling down beside him on the sofa. 

“Mark-hyung, tell me what´s bothering you” he said quietly as he took his hand, and held it for comfort. 

“Ohhhhhh it´s nothing, just a long day, and i´m tired” Mark said rolling his eyes. 

“Let´s go to bed” Jinyoung said getting up from the sofa, pulling Mark up with him. 

Mark had trouble settling into a proper sleeping position, he kept turning and tried to relax, but he just kept thinking. Is he really too thin? Does anyone else think he is too thin? Is he disappointing all his fans? Most of all is he disappointing Jinyoung? 

“Mark please tell me what’s wrong. babe” Jinyoung whispered as he reached out to pull Mark closer to him. 

Out of anger and fear he rushed up, out of the bed, and stood with his back against Jinyoung. His breathing was harsh, and he was doing everything in his power to not burst out into tears. Jinyoung got up and laid his hand on Marks waist for comfort as he always would. 

“Do you love me” Mark said with a sore voice. 

“Mark, what do you mean of course I do” he said as he moved his other hand to Marks shoulder. But Mark just flinched away, and Jinyoung could hear quiet sobbing.  
He quickly stepped in front of Mark and put both his hands on up to Marks cheeks, he lifted his face up, so he could look him in the eyes. Silent tears rolled down Marks cheeks, and Jinyoung caught them with his thumbs. 

“I love you with all my heart” Mark said with a sure calm tone. 

“But i´m skinny, ugly, pale and un….” Mark said crying heavier and heavier for every word. 

“Whoever told you that lie darling” Jinyoung said sounding surprised to hear those insecure words coming from Mark. 

“T-t-the fa-fans, th-they are disappointed with me, th-they hate me, they think i´m too thin” Mark said sobbing even heavier now. Jinyoung embraced Mark carefully and ran his hands up and down Mark´s naked back. He whispered reassuring words into Marks ear. He looked at him directly and said that he is the best thing that has ever happen in his life. That his thin frame was part of him, that it was one of Jinyoung´s favorite features of Mark. He told him that he loved his vampire teeth, his shy giggle, and his perfect health. He told him that he knew that Mark was eating well, and that he was healthy. He told him that he is perfect as he is. Mark did not believe him instantly, but as Jinyoung kept going on he finally started to smile and believe him. 

“I believe you” Mark said as he yawned and blinked his eyes. “Let´s go to bed”. 

“Yeah” Jinyoung agreed as he picked up the contagious yawn. 

They got back into bed, and Jinyoung wrapped his arms around Mark, he smiled, and squished his nose into his neck and kissed his neck multiple times. 

“I love you babe” 

“I love you too Jinyoung, so much” Mark said as he eyes started draping shut. His last mumble was a `sleep well` but it didn´t quite get across as Jinyoung had already fallen into a deep sleep. They laid tangled up which was Marks favorite way of sleeping. Tangled up with his love of his life. 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for grammar mistakes! 
> 
> Please tell me in the comment section if you guys want more Got7 fanfics or if i should just stop. 
> 
> Thank u for reading!


End file.
